The misadventures of heroes:Let the random begin
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: after a festival turns into a disaster, a group of completely corny heroes must answer the call of duty to save the world from utter destruction. how will this rescue team survive this insane pokemon mystery dungeon story...NYAN
1. celebration of heroes gone wrong

**Hi there! wow! this is my first story and i'm so nervous! anyways, i'm grovyleTheGreat and welcome to ****the misadventures of heroes: let the random begin.**

**Chapter one: celebration of heroes gone wrong**

In a place, far from the reaches of humans, it was time for the festivals of heroes to begin. the festivals of heroes is a celebration of exploration and rescue teams alike, who had saved the world. Heroes such as:Bubble the squirtle and Eva the eevee of rescue team Whirlwind, or Cinder the cyndaquil and Daranior the turtwig in the exploration team Rangers. rescue team Lightning hosts Thunderer and Lioness. Who could forget rescue team Hylian Heroes, Link the machop and Pikari the pikachu. Finally, Axew and Pikachu of exploration team TRU HEROS.

All the pokemon gathered in Legend Village square to hear the tales and legends of over 9,000 years ago...

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" a sunflora exclaimed, "The sylveon like, just got here!"

"Yup, yup!" a bidoof replied,"By golly, I think it's high time the stories started."

A sylveon walked onto a stage and spoke to the crowd.

"Pokemon of legend village, i am honored to be here. I am princess Sylvia of the kingdom of Fairie, a very distant land from here."

Everyone bowed.

"NOW, SERVANT!" the princess demanded, not very nicely,"HAND ME MY BOOK. NOW!"

A small charmander, who was a sky blue color,and dressed in rags, carried a book at least twice the size of her, over to the princess.

"yes, your highness." she replied cheerfully and skipped back.

"AHEM!" the princess coughed.

"yes, your royal highness?" the servent asked.

"OPEN THE BOOK! YOU LOUSY EXCUSE OF A-(goldenwolfhero, please write random word here)...SANDWICH!"

The servent walked over again, opened the book, and cheerfully skipped back.

The other pokemon frowned at this and wispered amongst themselves.

"OH. MY. GOSH." sunflora wispered loudly,"SHE'S LIKE, SO AWFUL!"

"Yup, yup."bidoof replied.

A riolu by the name of Dennis Waffle also joined in the conversation. "I don't give a waffle for this." he stated

crogunk butted in (literally!)

"But Dennis Waffle NEVER gives waffles to anyone!"he complained.

A corphish with goo-goo eyes randomly butted in too.

"Hey,hey"he fanboyishly squealed,"that princess is SOOO C-UTE! I've just got to have her!"(girls aren't property corphish...)

A kricketot chirped...

"Any ways,"Sylvia asked in a cheerful forced voice,"Who's ready for a heroic story?!"

"**NO!**"the towns folk objected.

"**WELL,TOO BAD!"**

and the princess began reading aloud.

"Once apon a..._what the-_(g-woooooolf!)...BANANA-TACO DOES THIS SAY?!**SERVENT!"**

The charmander YET AGAIN walked over to the stage to examine the book.

"Sylvia your highness, i hate to be the bearer of the bad news,but... that's not the Bizzare Saga...why,it's not even written in our language of unoun lettering!"she paused,"so it's in footprint ruins. Few pokemon can read it."

The princess looked pale."so, it's NOT the Bizzare Saga...?"

the servant nodded glumly,"preeeety muuuuch...yes..."

(agh!goooooolden wooooooolf heeeeeeerooooo!)

"banana-potato-candy-elf YOU! banana-potato-candy-elf YOU ALL!"

The princess continued these *AHEM* banana-potato-candy-elves untill a scraggy walked up.

"fear not,my exquisite beauty,"the scraggy announced,"for i can read foot print ruins!"

Sylvia immeadiately threw the book to scraggy. He opened the book, blew the dust off of the cover into the princesses eyes.

"WHAT THE-(golden wolf...)...GOOGLY EYED BABY DOLLS IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"weell, EXCUUUUUUUSE MEEEEEE, PRINCESS!"the scraggy sassed."*ahem* anyways... the story reads...:_If this book is readeth to the public by a scraggyeth, then the beast inside shall be revealed, leaving death,demise and discord(HO-HO-HO! CHAOS IS A __**WONDERFUL **__THING!)...to follow..." _scraggy paused for a moment. "OOOOH! RHYMES! _a small group of five_  
><em>these heroes will keep us alive<em>  
><em>the leader must light the way,<em>  
><em>and not lead his team mates astray.<em>  
><em>his second in command<em>  
><em>is willing to lend a hand<em>  
><em>her courage shines through fear,<em>  
><em>leaving enormous cheer!<em>  
><em>the next one is a buggy-ghost,<em>  
><em>but he has a fear of toast...(hey...all i could think of...)<em>  
><em>the zapping titan is a pichu,<em>  
><em>realistic enough so she could fool you.<em>  
><em>the authoress is on their side,<em>  
><em>the laws of logic be defied.(:3)<em>  
><em>these four heroes are led by tim,<em>  
><em>to battle the dangers ahead with him.<em>  
><em>their leader must learn,<em>  
><em>or the battles ending will turn<em>  
><em>if the hero isn't clever,<em>  
><em>then all hope is lost forever..."<em>

Suddenly, there was an earth quake! The WHOLE village shook!

"THE GROUND'S STARTING TO SHAKE!" a smoochum that was hideous beyond all reason screeched.

"**WE'RE STARTING TO SHAKE!"**chimchar screamed.

"WHAT THE-(what does the wolf say)...CHICKEN MEAT, TEAM DORA?!"a torchic bellowed,"GO BACK TO THE DISTORTION WORLD!"

The team just shrugged and jumped in to the distortion worlds portal.  
>(if anyone asks, it was a porta-potty)<p>

All of a sudden, a huge monster, almost like a giant, flying groudon-bird, broke out of the earth! (and i swear it was screaming _keep these dora brats away from me!)_It used some kind of blast that sent the island into oboe-livian(BAND PUN XD!) As for the servent, she was flushed out to sea...

**and there we have it! AND NO NO ONE DIES...**  
><strong>IF ANYONE GUESSES WHO THUNDERER AND LIONESS ARE, THEY WILL GET A MENTION AND A BLUE COOKIE! X3<strong>  
><strong>NYAN<strong>  
><strong>:-)<strong>


	2. spontaniously combusts new member

**hi there peoples! now i noticed some mistakes in chapter one. they're fixed now, so no need to worry!**  
><strong> also a big thanks to my first reveiwer, PSYCHOMELOETTA...this has my sister typed all over it...ah, well, a shortbread cookie for you then...<strong>

**AND goldenWolfHero, i know you can't reveiw because even if you could, your 3DS would still spazz out and you'd be outraged. and yes, Thunderer and Lioness are pikachu and skitty. its dangerous to go alone! Here, take this BLUE AURA COOKIE!**  
><strong>:3<strong>

**Last time, in the misadventures of heroes, the end of the world became obvious, a princess was mean, and a servent was sent to sea... **  
><strong> what will become of our heroes who are soon to be announced...<strong>

** chapter 2: rescue team SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUST and their new recruit **

it was a nice evening in the INSANITONIO region. Two pokemon, a riolu and a shedninja, were taking a nice stroll on the sandy shore. The duo were going to go to beach cave for no reason in particular. Suddenly a loud screech of(wait what does the lugia say? that's the new question...oh thanks g-wolf! your'e a true hero!)a loud **KREE-GYAAA-YUUUH! **was heard and the two turned around. a water dragon was making its way to an opening in the sharpedo bluff sea cave. that sea cave is located undersea and a secret passage in it led to the `mouth` of the sharpedo.

the duo scurried back to their base, that happened to be sharpedo bluff (OBVIOUSLY) and down the secret passage. there, they saw lugia. the lugia carefully placed some thing blue on the rocky shore of the sea cave. the moment lugia realized it was spotted, it swam into the setting, blazing, ball of plasma.

the shedninja tiptoed through a strangely placed patch of tulips.(i don't think he even has legs so this is against logic) to whatever it-NO! WHOever it was! the bug pokemon gasped! the riolu scurried over to his partner.

there was a pokemon lying there. it was unconsious and obviously had been through alot. the pokemon was blue and had a strange mark on the back of its hand. the mark was one you don't see every day. a peculiar pattern, yes the relic fragment! that's what it looked like!

the riolu gasped. "it's a...a...pokemon?!"

"it would seem so, Tim." the shedninja replied. "will she be okay, though?"

tim, the riolu nodded."yes bugsy, she'll be fine. in fact, she's waking up."

the blue pokemons seafoam-green eyes fluttered. she couldn't recall what had happened but she knew something was wrong. she couldn't remember anything... she sat up and looked around. it didn't look like her home but, she couldn't remember what her home looked like so whats the point of telling you?

Bugsy looked the pokemon in the eyes. "hello," he said."where are you from?"

she simply answered,"I-I don't remember..."

bugsy tilted his head in confusion. "really...?...well then, do you know what happened to you?"

again, she replied,"I don't remember..."

"well, what's your name? or do you even have a name because some pokemon don't even have names?"

"i don't remember..."

"do you know any other words then i don't remember?"

"i don't remember..."

Bugsy mustv'e thought of some funny ideas because he had that grin on his face expressing so. "what is two plus two?"

"i don't remember..."

Tim looked the blue pokemon into the eyes as bugsy wispered some thing into his ear.  
>"well, would you like to join our team?"<p>

"i don't re-...Sure that sounds like tons of fun!"

Tim and Bugsy laughed and welcomed their new member.

"i'm Tim, the leader, the brawn, and i laugh in the face of danger!"

"and i'm Bugsy! i'm the brains and i fear toast!"

A kriketot chirped.

Tims eye twitched."REALLY?!" he wispered into Bugsys ear.

silence...

Tim coughed and the duo exclaimed at the same time.

"AND WE ARE KNOWN AS RESCUE TEAM SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUST!" they paused for a moment and welcomed the new member. "WELCOME NEW CREW MATE! NOW, WHAT SHOULD WE CALL YOU? YOU DON'T WANT TO FOREVER BE KNOWN AS BLUE CHARMANDER, DO YOU?"

the blue charmander shook her head.

"that's what i thought." Tim muttered.

Bugsy wispered some thing in his friends ear. Tim must've liked it because the riolus eyes lit like spontanious combustion.

"wonderful idea Bugsy!" he complemented.

Tim then turned to the charmander."welcome to the team, Aquamarine!"

he handed her a bright orange bow, a rescue team badge, and a treasure bag.

**And thats a wrap folks! **

**GoldenWolf Hero: NO MAKING REFFERENCES TO MY CAMEOS!**

**heh-heh... sorry bro... i couldn't help it...**  
><strong>anyways people, read and review!<strong>

**GoldenWolfHero: they've ALLREADY read it, smart one!**

**NYAN**  
><strong>:3<strong>


	3. the groudon is a whovian

**Well i'm sure people are bored to DEATH waiting for my next chapter... eh... here it is...**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON, CAUSE IF I DID, THE SCARY POKEMON WOULD BE ADORABLE AND MAGICARP WOULD BE THE STRONGEST POKEMON.**  
><strong>oh noes! i gave a spoiler for a later chapter! meh...<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: contains enraged groudon whom I named Gracie Allonsey kaynyan the third.<strong>

**Fezs' are cool! X3**

_**last time, on **__**the misadventures of heroes: **__**a rescue team called spontaniously combust entered the mix, the blue charmander was renamed Aquamarine, Aqua joined Tim and Bugsy in team Spontaniously Combust, and the three began their adventure.**_

**CH 3: ****The groudon is a whovian... and so is Tim!**

The following day was July first.It was also Aquamarines first rescue mission and first adventure with team Spontaniously Combust! It was EVEN the teams first visit to the waterfall cave in a while...

Aqua was excited! She was eager to go, unlike her comrade, Bugsy over there... Bugsy was, and always will be, a bit of a Damien-downer. or pessimest, if you will. Every so often, the bug type would complain about the obvious.

"this cave is so boooring! why can't we go to the pink caves of yesterday..." he complained

Tim growled. "Because of the ugly ho-oh named Helmaroc King that stays there, Bugsy."

"I'm hungry, tim!"

"We ate half an hour ago..."

"Can I go to the bathroom, Tim?"

There was no answer...

"Hey Tim, are we there yet...?"

Suddenly, Tims skin SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUSTED into blue flaming aura! He started to shout things in gibberish.

"VXRYYUSGGFRJYF DFSVZTYYEYGETDVHGY BJYERYBBHRDVYURJ%^BVR&V&^^&YRJUDF DFGHGVUXVXG TFD FLUTENYANMUDKIPZGBFMJLVJPP*****VGDRVDYFJ!" he shouted

as the authoress of this story, I can NOT tell you what he said. here is the less VIOLINt one...

"rfvgrgex vghnbxs zcfthnuym nyanayn fhrdfvrjfvrrvrrvgrhgft!"

Bugsy was silenced the rest of the rescue...

The trio eventually DID find their clients. Two eevees, a torchic, a a rattattattattatta (Sorry, couldn't resist the urge...), and a sk-i-t-t-y! k-i-t-t-y every body say hello kitty!(ok, why did I have the urge to reference THAT monstrosity...?)

After the five pokemon were rescued, the team had become a silver rank.

the next day, the trio spent the morning taking down big, bad outlaws. Such as an infamous infernape who intended the impossibility of improper internet language.

Their outlaw take-down spree took them to magma chamber, the place that was known for a legendary land dinosaur, that was taken down by a human and a team of eevee-lutions and an eevee. the humans name was Sea Breeze and was basically a water bender but this is not important untill this story is finished. Any ways, moving on...

Bugsy wasn't too happy about this little adventure.

"There's TOO much lava in here!" the bug type complained. Tim thought he was obviously quite stupid bec-

"I AM NOT STUPID!" he screamed

"I WAS NOT THINKING THAT, AUTHORESS!" Tim yelled up to a human who was sitting on a cloud in the sky and typing.

A piece of paper attached to an arrow with horrendous handwriting fell by the riolus tail.

the note read: _well excUUUse ME, princess! I have an insanely good aim beyond reason AND arrows of love and i could make you fall in love with Bugsy if i wanted too, so just don't dissagree with what i say you do! And if you break the fourth wall, one word for you: ACCORDIAN TORTURE._

Tim took a moment to process what he had just read and a sudden look of realization spread acrossed his face...

"wait..." he thought aloud, "that's..."

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard.

"**IT WILL ALWAYS BE THE FEZ AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, SUCKERS!"**

the boys cowered in fear as they moved on, Aqua leading them with her adorable enthusiastic attitude.

After many hours, the weary travelers reached the end, where they saw a...(G-Wolf, can you get me a theasorus?)

_(would you like fries with that?)_

(sure, whatever...)

_(ok sis!)_

After many hours, the weary travelers reached the end, where they saw a... a...

loading word...

1%

2%

3.14%

4%

5%

6%

7%

the authoress flipped the on switch.

43597953863644065274357453454754643649346%

calculating percentage... please wait...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

percentage calculation complete!

454566666667777777777766544444444233425465746234124124235647534556786543456784345678798765376543677658421475803466897644355785763576874353125657563513534576865763444562358192575283257346821192059487439569856346946856589o39563956426438565835069828356840570575664680505734973558540333274950043883485594749658334940384623456805969664834503468395749674956236544964634742508048593563753509545456bv45ty4560495056923857029 bnitloev86545-023975-235-32-04373076467438674096746585784597557309373956456vlb bnhdk,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-398-321349018901138953667997912923117979117974668468421691969462222222222284621946849861496501556347563920563563897165015676535027626324623406458345846385378568234639460942365296405685964583461

LOADING COMPLETE!

they saw an enormous land dinosaur thing wearing a fez and it was screaming to its imaginary friends that a fez could beat a bow-tie any day.

Bugsy backed up and ran out, screaming "Curse you Archie the Arceus!"

Tim screamed like a little girl when he saw that the pokemon was wearing a fez and a REALLY long scarf.

"WHOVIAN!"

The groudon turned around. "Are you a whovian too...?" she asked him

"Heck, yeah!" Tim cheered. "I'm Tim the riolu, what's your name...?"

The groudon jumped into the air. "I'm Gracie Allonsey Kaynyan the third!" she cheered. "Nice ta meet'cha!"

tim smiled. "Fez or Bowtie...?"

"FEZ!"

"Bow tie."

Gracies eyes widened asif tim had just said a cuss word...

"HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE THE BOWTIE OVER THE FEZ!" she screamed.

Tim backed up very slowly...

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Tim ran like a rapidash!

Gracie charged an enormous dragon rage and aimed at the riolu

"YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DIALECS! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!"

He tried to run faster, but Tim tripped over a random 3.14...

**CRITICAL HIT!**

Tim is at one health point.

**What will bystander Aquamarine do?**

Fight

Run

Use an item

Play a silly flute refrain! XD

**Aquamarine grabs a random flute that magically appeared there and plays a silly flute refrain! However, she has ABSOL-utely no idea on how a flute works...**

"aww, man!" Aqua complained, "I REALLY should take lessons..."

**Gracie is waiting patiently.**

**What will bystander Aquamarine do?**

Fight

**What attack will she use?**

Flute arrow

Accordian throw

Ukulele smash

Spontaniously combust

Sacraed fire!

Blue flare

**Aquamarine some how knew Sacraed fire for some STRANGE reason! She tried to use it!**

...

Tim took a moment to process what had happened and a sudden look of realization spread acrossed his face.

He pointed at the blue charmander and stuttered. "did y-you just- how the- what the- why the-"

LOADING SENTENCE. PLEASE WAIT!

LOADING...

1%

3.14%

7%

The authoress turned the switch on again...

36274523482345234684592402425494624144%

CALCULATING PERCENTAGE!

... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ...

...

**PERCENTAGE CALCULATED!**

35723842345923333333346378924358972352395395023563475236534502853756348435345683475808560564370563047563485763456435763953405204563457034956347856348756347853846587630520550457455656450346593406534956349563456502549356902650659265632095635034523785187173568372634182947236423975983454689732253576425435774345345438467821593403464634765785935639603609602643302485748%

**LOADING COMPLETE!**

Tim looked at Aqua in surprise!

"That was...! That WAS... HYDRO CANNON, Aqua!" he realized.

... The weary travellers marched out of the cave, happy to have survived the monstrosity called Groudon. However, they hadn't noticed Gracie get back up...

As soon as she was out of earshot of the trio, she grabbed a cell-phone.

"hello there, bro." she greeted, "while you're over in the 4th area, can you do something for me?"

...

On the other end of the line, another groudon was nodding.

"Of course sis, of course..." he hung up.

"Now..." he started, "To steal some instruments..."

He then cackled evilly and stalked into the shadows...

**that was fun...**

**the original wasn't like this...it was more straight forward.**

**credit to: Your Local Mudkip for the loading!**

**also...this explains why groudon did it in his story.**

**NYAN**

**:-)**


	4. UFTs and THE CAKE IS A LIE!

**hi theres! it's grovyleTheGreat here, with the long awaited chapter!**

**I'm a bit annoyed with this laptop and how it kept booting me off. I gave it a hard REBOOT for that! and sadly, marching band season is over. shame, it was sooo much fun... right fellas...?**

***a chorus of 143 rights were heard***

**also, helmaroc king will make his first appearence. no one flamed. it's just how the story went.**

**Chapter four: UFTs and the cake is a lie!**

it was a lovely day to have a birthday party for a bug and ghost type pokemon. the first of may was the birthday of bob. He and Tim were waiting at the base for Aquamarine to return from the bakery. she had been gone for five hours already... Does it take this long to buy a simple, little, birthday cake?!

**Knockity Knockity Knock!**

Oh, it seems that a guest or two has arrived...

Tim rushed to the door to see a grovyle with a bow and arrow.

_Oh (gwh!) my eggplant wizard...,_ he thought to himself, _It's the Authoress!_

Bob looked at Tim in puzzlement. He didn't know who in the name of sanity (whatever that is...) the Authoress was. in fact, he didn't care at all!...As long as the Authoress left him alone and didn't meddle with his affairs, that is...

the Authoress didn't bother to say hi to tim, she just left a present on the table and dashed out in a hurry.

tim tilted his head and questioned to no one in particular. "...the heck...?"

Bob looked at the present, wondering if it was some kind of prank, seeing that the box had a do not open and a troll face on it. against his better judgment, he didn't open it. It wouldv'e been the death of him and Tim... but there was a sweet little voice coming out of it...

"W-wet me owticus! i don't like thisicus!" the box whined.

tim jumped back in surprise. "BOX TROLL!" he screamed.

that voice started to cry.

another voice sounding much more machine like came from the box

"you don't ever MEGA-insult my little brother!" it screamed, "now YOU are gonna MEGA-get it!"

the box rattled and two little kids jumped out.

one had on a robotic suit and the other... oh floor icecream...

tim got down on his knees and cried. "It's true! I really AM a bronie! i'm sorry for lying to arceus!"

the other child tilted his head in confusion. "Whaticus...?" he paused, "i don't know what you are talking abouticus?!"

tim looked to his left. someone was at the door. he had better go open it before...

**THWUMP CRASH BUMP SMASH!**

yup. before the door was kicked down...

the intruder laughed maniacally and gave a box to Bob.

the intruder had a hood on so they couldn't see who in the name of nonexistant sanity they were... the intruder didn't talk either so no one could tell who it was!

tim thought it was going to be such a waste of time to wonder who it was ...

a loudered suddenly materialized into the base.

tims eyes widened as he looked up. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONSTERRRR!" he screamed.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"the loudered screamed too as she hid behind a potted plant.

tim sweatdropped.

all of a sudden, a tardis fell on the riolus tail!

the loudered looked to it in confusement and somewhat amusement.

a ginger-haired girl jumped out laughed maniacally. "I CAN FINALLY DESTROY THE WORLD WITH GIANT CUPCAKES AND HOMESTUCK!"

Tim would've been laughing, minus the fact that his tail had not been squished by the uft, or unidentified falling tardis.

another suddenly appeared and landed on tims ear!

two people came out. one was a girl with rediculusly curly hair and red glasses. the other was a younger boy with a curly afro and blue glasses. it was best to asume they were brother and sister.

they noticed the ginger-haired girl and waved enthusiasticly. "Hi there Amber!"

She turned around to see the duo. "oh, hi Dana! What's up Collin!"

the trio then started talking middle school nonsense that didn't make any sense whatsoever!

Yet ANOTHER Tardis pinned tim down to the ground by landing on his ear.

it caused him to roar in pain.

a tweleve year old girl, wearing a 32 foot long scarf and a fez jumped out of the tardis. however, she tripped over her scarf and fell down the hole to china that was strangely placed there. only tim knew this because he tried to make an escape route in case the insanitonio region blew up for no reason in particular.

Bob took a moment to process what had just happened and a sudden look of realization spread across his face.

"that was the grovyleTheGreat about a year ago... if some thing bad happened over there..., then... we could be erased from existance!" he thought out loud, "We have to do some thing! before it's too late!"

the hole to china was filled with bannana flavored tacos at the mention...

"too late!" tim laughed.

"I can save the dayicus!" Kid Icarus cheered, "I got a portal arrowicus from my friendicus and it only hits the kneeicus for some reasonicus!"

the arrow went flying across the planet and hit the preauthoress in the knee!

she was transportalized to the teams base.

she laughed. "I used to be sane, but then I took an arrow to the knee!"

the loudered sighed and put a gift on the table and suddenly threw another portal arrow at the portal. woopsies...

portal has leveled up to... ENDLESS PORTAL! and it was impossible to escape!

another tardis fell on top of tims hand!

this time, a girl with wavy hair and navy blue glasses exited and waved hi. following her was a riolu, about the age of tim. no doubt Tim had seen this other riolu before. He seemed... so familiar...

the moment the guests had all arrived, Aquamarine was back with a cake. the sad thing is, shouldn't we all know by now that the cake is a lie?!

an ugly Ho-oh by the name of Helmaroc King swooped down and stole the cake!

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" the majority of the group screamed.

the loudred weeped for the lost cake.

Aquamarine didn't do any bit of complaining because she was too enthusiastic to!

when all hope [and cake] was lost, a weezing sound was heard and a 20% cooler tardis appeared! docter Who stepped out while holding a ginormous cake! Helmaroc King tried to grab it too but grabbed the docter instead!

the shy loudred saw an opertunity, and took it. "I call dibs on the tardis!" she yelled and disappeared in it. the other tardis's suddenly disinegrated, leaving tim free as a raquaza.

the rest of the group enjoyed their cake and Bob opened his presents. some one had left some toast in their present for him. what a evil prank...

**I** **have** **many references and I would like to point out that the shy loudered belongs to kagu the great!**

**NYAN**

**:3**


	5. Zapdos and girly guy

**strange voice: wowicus... you updated so late on that last oneicus... I guessicus you should starticus early on thisicus oneicus...**

**gTG: Get off of my laptop kid icarus!**

**KI: Well, Exuuuuseicus meeeee, princessicus!**

**gTG: *sighs* Roll the film...**

**oh, and by the way, I don't own the lorax or pokemon. i have noticed that i have been too lazy to put a disclaimer. i'm sure i can't be the only one, right...?**

**anyways a shout out to my brother**

**gTG: get well soon Golden Wolf Hero! that is an order!**

**KI: Geticus wellicus soonicus!**

**Chapter five: Zapdos and girly guy**

Our trio of goofballs were on an adventure to the peak of mount thunder, where a thunderous legend called home. well, before it joined a rescue team, anyways.

mount thunder was home to a new legend, a better legend, a legend soon to come...

**"**they say a thunderous legend lives here, Aqua! isn't that exciting?!" Bob cheered.

"you obviously don't remember that EVERYTHING is exciting to Aquamarine, Bob!" Tim scowled, "and why are you so happy all of a sudden?!"

an arrow with a note attatched to it landed by his foot. the note had horrendous handwriting, but Tim could still read it.

_"dear Timothy,_

_Bob is like that because Kid Icarus accidentilly shot a love arrow at his rescue team badge... or was it an exploration team badge...? I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO MAKE UP MY MIND!_

_from,_  
><em> grovyleTheGreat"<em>

Tim sighed. "I feel like I've said this before, but, she REALLY needs to work on her handwriting..."

the trio continued along the pathway, untill a certain charmander became curious.

"So, Bob..." she asked, "Do you have any clue on what pokemon we'll have to face off against?"

"BEST. MARCHING BAND PERFORMANCE. EVER!" the authoress squealed from her palace in the clouds.

Bob decided that it was best to ignore the teens random outburst, for if he answered, there would be a broken fourth wall, meaning an accordion would be thrown at him.

"well Aqua" he answered, "I'm not sure... All I know is that the pokemon here is a thunderous legend..."

Aquamarine looked puzzled. "So a thunderus lives here...?"

"I doubt it Aqua" he answered, "after all, a thunderus would be too O.P..."

the blue charmander looked at Bob as if he had just said something in portugese. Tim had a pretty good feeling on what she was about to say.

"What does ``O.P.`` mean...?" she asked. "Wait! Let me guess!"

"over protective...?  
>original parody...?<br>our pizza...?  
>OPREATION PARTY?!<br>party cannon?!  
>20% cooler...?"<p>

Timothy sighed. "No Aqua, it means over powered..." he paused for about tree seconds. "And the last two didn't even fit. they were My Little Ponyta references."

"hee-hee!"She giggled, "I knew that."

Tim sighed. was it possible to e-

**Thwump!**

due to his not paying attention, Timothy had become stumped! no I mean literaly, he tripped over a tree stump. it had the words `UNLESS` engraved on it. a seed was left next to the stump. he decided that it would be best to leaf it in the hands of Bob for now...

the trio marched on untill they were stopped in their tracks. they couldn't go any further. Was this it?

"nope! not at all!" a cute voice giggled. "you still have to face me!"

"w-who are you?!" Tim stuttered, "Show yourself!"

"okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!~" it giggled, "hope you're ready to fight meeeee!~"

Tims hand spontaniously combusted into aura. "Oh, I'm ready!"

the voice giggled. "I was always ready!"

"Well, I was BORN ready!"

"Well, I was ready BEFORE I WAS BORN!" it added. "oh, and by the way, this is a one on one battle. Just you and me. take your time to put on armor. you may need it. it could be a pink frilly tutu for I care."

sadly, a pink frilly tutu was all he had. Tim put it on anyway out of pure enjoyment. He also grabbed a pink frilly purse, belonging to his little sister just for the heck of it.

he sighed. "ready as i'll ever be..."

the voice revealed its self to the riolu. that cute little voice came from a... A...! A ZAPDOS!

"now, are you worthy of a battle against me?" the zapdos giggled cutely, "or will I squishify you like an O.R. grape?"

tim tilted his head in confusion. "O.R...?"

she sighed "over ripened, silly!"

a wall of magical glass surrounded tim and the zapdos, creating a barrier between him and his team. that had left Tim to fight all on his own... was he going to back down... ABSOL-FLUTELY NOT! He was not going to back down! he fought with STYLE! Seriously! he used a tie dyed scarf like a vine whip! he used stylish hats as boomerangs! He used a parasol as a sword and that pink frilly purse as a club or some thing like that!

Tim was soon victorious!

he decided to put electrodeTM lipstick on the zapdos and himself. the riolu also put on some mascera, eye shadow, blush, and a blonde curly wig. Oh, he was going to be the next Miss Insanitonio for sure!

"and the moral of the story is..." he laughed, "Fasion is deadly!"

the magical glass barrier was no more! Aqua leaped (Leaping Lizards!) over to Tim to congradulate him, while Bob complained that he could've done it a MILLION AND SIX TIMES BETTER!

Later that afternoon, the trio arrived home. the other riolu mistook Timothy for a beautiful girl! in other words, Tim had to run for his life! he would've gotten away too, if it were'nt for a poorly placed potted plant!

"CURSE YOU PLANTY THE POTTED PLANT!" Tim screamed as the other closed in on him.

when all hope [and nonexistant sanity] was lost, that very zapdos swooped in to literaly save his butt! The strange thing was... its head opened up, to reveal a cockpit?! a pichu slid down to the talons of the apparently robotic zapdos. the pichu held out her hand so tim could grab on to it! she pulled him up at the last second and looked him in the eye.

"You should loose the sickening pink stuff." she complained, "It'll make people vomit!"

Tim was a bit puzzled, "I just defeated you... so why did you help me?"

the za- I mean, pichu giggled. "Zappy X3's the name, helping heroes is my game" she paused for a moment. "hey, can I join your team?"

Tim nodded. "welcome to rescue team Spontaniously Combust, Zappy X3!"

**and that raps things up!**

**please note all the references and try to review please!**

**NYANICUS!**

**X3**


	6. SCALES!

**KI: Againicus! the story is updated earlyicus!**

**gTG: I know! I guess I'm in a hurry for once!**

**KI: you're on a rollicus!**

**gTG: heck yeah!**

**KI: gTG doesn't ownicus pokemon, fire emblemicus, jepordy, or invader zimicus**

**gTG: sorry. this one was one of my... short and kinda stupid ones... I'm sorry in advance...**

**chapter six: SCALES...**

Today was the day... the day that Bob would face off (best marching show ever!) against the smartest pokemon ever... uxie herself in a game show!

*applause surrounds the area, while the two contestants find their seats*

*a shiny golden lucario magically appears on stage*

"okay people, simmer down, simmer down!" he yelled

*The audiance is automaticaly quiet*

"thank you people." he paused, "our contestants are Robin the uxie and Bob the shedninja. Bob is currently in the lead, but can Robin _tip the scales_...?"

*Laughter is heard from a few fire emblem awakening fans*

"well, that IS my specialty!" the uxie stated.

"Aha!" the lucario um... aha-ed, "so YOU were the one who messed with that balance in the breakroom!"

"well, what ELSE are you supposed to do with a scale? Eat it?"

*the trio decided that it was best to get on with the point*

"Robin, pick a catagory!" lucario told her.

myths

history

spelling

scales X3

Lucario sighed "of course... Robin picked scales..."

question one: a dragon scale could...

1. be used as a spear

2. be poisonous

3. heal certain types of wounds or illnesses

4. distroy souls

*Robin raised her hand*

"it heals certain types of wounds and illnesses." she answered.

the lucario nodded. "all right."

question two: a reptile usually has...

*Robin immeadiately raises hand*

"SCALES!"

"and with that, you're tied with bob."

question three: a Bb scale is...

*Robins hand is waving hand franticly*

"Bb C D E B Eb D C Bb"

"yeah. we'll go with that."

question four: it's time to tip the...

*Robin has been raising her hand for so long, it looks like it's about to fall off...*

"SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALES!"

"yeah..."

question five: do re mi fa so la ti...

*Robin raises her her hand*

"DO TI LA SO FA MI RE DO!"

"yes, you scale-crazed legendary"

question six: to climb

*Robin seems to know the answer*

"SCALE!"

"exactly."

question seven: on a scale of one to ten, what's the chances of us surviving an alien outbreak?!

*Robins hand darts up*

"I would give it ... i'd say a five..., why?"

the lucario hid under a seat. "Because an alien space craft is heading right for us!"

Robin looked up. this was true. there was indeed an alien space craft heading right for them!

She quickly grabbed a yellow book. "Well then it's time to tip the scales!"

somehow, the uxie used thunder bolt to stop the space ship from crashing into the trio. the space ship went down back stage, where all the scales were kept.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin wailed, "I CAN NO LONGER TIP THE SCALES!"

an alien walked out from back stage.

"Hey there!" the alien greeted, "I'm Invader Ivy of the Urkan...um... galaxy! I'm going to rule you a-"

she was interrupted by an annoying robot."IVYYYYYY!" it called, "ARE YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS?!"

Ivy sighed. "No gir..."

"I WANNA MAKE BISCUITS, IVY! LET'S MAKE SOME BISCUITS!"

"Fine..." she paused,"but as soon as i'm done, we will rule all of you!"

**oh my gosh... **

**i know how bad that one turned out but, it was so much fun...**

**NYAN**

**:3**


	7. we sang frozen and LET IT GO!

**oh. my. gosh. I know I wrote this a long time ago, when frozen was COOL...(ah, ha ha...) but now it's just annoying to others... and the fact that I didn't know all the words anyways so i had to find this website called: disney song lyrics... hope I don't loose views for this... here goes nothing!**

**Kagu the great: yeah. bob was bugsy. the laptop I use was being evil. (AS ALWAYS!) and deleted it.**

**and I'm happy to say that this story has had... OVER 100 views! last I checked, it was 137...**

**another quick announcement, if your birthday is coming up, then I'd be happy to give a quick shout out to the birthday boy, girl, or possibly ghost. (haunty birthdays...) thankyou. and what pokemon you wanna be. i will have a bonus chapter to celebrate those birthdays**

**Happy birthday katie! You are now a mudkip!~11-10-2014**

**Chapter seven: the authoress appears but we let it go**

"I don't understand why we have to go here anyway!" Bob complained as he walked up a paper hill with Aquamarine that afternoon.

"Don't worry Bob!" Aqua told him, "I'm sure the Authoress has her reasons for making us go to page peak, without Tim!"

Bobs eye twitched.

"Authoress?! Don't say that! The readers will hear you!"

a shadowy figure appeared.

"no..." it said, "you mean,... READ her!" and it laughed

Bobs eye twitched again

"Don't mention the authoress!" he screeched, "She will punish us! all of us!"

"Fool!" the shadowy figure shouted at him, "I AM the authoress!"

"Dun dun DUUUUNN!" Aquamarine sang to herself.

Bob shrieked.

the shadowy figure threw off a cloak and walked into the light.

it was the awsome, the amazing-

"The very full of herself...?"

-yes, yes. Quite full of herself. It was grovyleTheGreat!

Bob was confused. "wait... robyn?! aren't you in that unending portal of doom and destruction right now...?"

The authoress laughed as she recalled a memory.

"ah... the endless hole?" she asked, "I fell in when I was thirteen, you know!"

Bob was still confused.

"Thirteen...?" Bob questioned, "So how old are you now?"

"tweleve, why?"

Bob was even more confused!

"So how in the name of nonexistant sanity can you do that?!" he ranted, "You're tweleve, but you can remember stuff about when you will be thirteen?!"

the authoress shrugged. "I... don't know...?"

Bob suddenly had an idea.

"so,... all awesome, 20% cooler than raquaza authoress," the shedninja sweet talked, "Do you have any ideas of what happens or what challenges lie ahead for us?"

she thought for a moment.

"well...," she said, "you will meet a trapinch named Kyle and his rescue team!"

"What's it called? the members are...?"

"well..." she paused, "Hold on! I'm only just making this story! Golden Wolf Hero! What did Kyle want his members to be?!"

suddenly, she was teleported up into space.

About 50 seconds later, she was teleported back to page peak.

"Guys, I got it!" she cheered as she handed Bob a piece of paper.

_"Sooner or later, you will meet me the all powerful Kyle!_

_I am the leader rescue/exploration team, team Quake! _

_I am a trapinch! my companions are are a horsea, a seedot, and an eevee!_

_We are a butter ranked team! (that's minecraft talk for gold) And we are so cool!_

_Kyle._

_P.s.: Tell Tim I said hi!_

_P.P.s.: That's funny right there..._

_P.P.P.s.: The authoress has a cool pokemon!"_

Bob was confused. (Yet again...)

"your pokemon?"

"Oh, of course!" she then called out, "MR. CUDDLES!"

Bob wondered who this adorable, cuddly pokemon could be.

The group was quite shocked to see a multitude (wow. never used that ever!) of trees hit by lightning...

It caused Aqua to cringe for a second, due to her being a water type. and Bob screamed like a little girl when he saw the creature.

This cute, cuddly, and sweet little pokemon... was the... THE OVER POWERED RAIKOU!

Bob immeadiately bounded back to the base, Aqua ended up all alone, but quickly remembered that the authoress remained right there.

"we only got eachother, just you and me." the authoress sang, "what are we going to doo..."

Aquamarine suddenly had an idea!

"Let's sing frozen!" she cheered.

the authoress smiled. "I like that idea! I'll get two of my best friends to play a piano for it..."

a magical cloud of smoke brought forth two pokemorphs. a pikachu and charmander. they were probably twins. and they had a huge, grand piano with them.

they started to play piano... and the music began...

Born of cold and winter air  
>And mountain rain combining<br>This icy force both foul and fair  
>Has a frozen heart worth mining<p>

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
>Strike for love and strike for fear<br>See the beauty sharp and sheer  
>Split the ice apart<br>And break the frozen heart

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold  
>Ice has a magic can't be controlled<br>Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
>Stronger than a hundred men<p>

Born of cold and winter air  
>And mountain rain combining<br>This icy force both foul and fair  
>Has a frozen heart worth mining<p>

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
>Strike for love and strike for fear<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart

Do you want to build a snowman?  
>Come on, let's go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away  
>We used to be best buddies<br>And now we're not  
>I wish you would tell me why<p>

Do you want to buid a snowman  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman<br>Do you want to build a snowman?  
>Or ride our bike around the hall?<br>I think some company is overdue...

I've started talking to  
>The pictures on the walls<br>It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty rooms<br>Just watching the hours tick by  
>Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock<p>

Please, I know you're in there  
>People are asking where you've been<br>They say have courage  
>And I'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you  
>Please let me in<p>

We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?  
>Do you want to build a snowman?<p>

Anna:  
>The window is open<br>So's that door  
>I didn't know they did that anymore<br>Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates?  
>For years I have roamed these empty halls<br>Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
>Finally, they're opening up the gates<br>There'll be real, actual people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>But wow am I so ready for this change

For the first time in forever  
>There'll be music, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dancing through the night<br>Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
>But I'm somewhere in that zone<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<p>

Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace  
>I suddenly see him standing there<br>A beautiful stranger tall and fair  
>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face<br>But then we laugh and talk all evening  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<br>And I know it is totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a change<p>

Elsa:  
>Don't let them in<br>Don't let them see  
>Be the good girl<br>You always have to be  
>Conceal<br>Don't feel  
>Put on a show<br>Make one wrong move  
>And everyone will know<br>But it's only for today

Anna:  
>It's only for today<p>

Elsa:  
>It's agony to wait<p>

Anna:  
>It's agony to wait<p>

Elsa:  
>Tell the guards to open up the gate<p>

Anna:  
>The gate!<br>For the first time in forever

Elsa:  
>Don't let them in<br>Don't let them see

Anna:  
>I'm getting what I'm dreaming of<p>

Elsa:  
>Be the good girl<br>You always have to be

Anna:  
>A chance to leave my sister's world<br>A chance to find true love

Elsa:  
>Conceal<br>Conceal, don't feel  
>Don't let them know<p>

Anna:  
>I know it all ends tomorrow<br>So it has to be today  
>'cause for the first time in forever<br>For the first time in forever  
>Nothing's in my way!<p>

(random rapidash rams them)

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside<br>Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in  
>Don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal<br>Don't feel  
>Don't let them know<br>Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all<br>It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong  
>No rules for me...I'm free<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on<p>

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back-<p>

"AQUAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Tim screamed into the authoress's walkie talkie, "COME BACK! I LOST THE AUTHORESS'S LINK PLUSHIE AND SHE WILL KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT!"

the blue charmanders head drooped.

"Fine..." she sighed and rode home on Mr. Cuddles. 

and as for me? i have a little bit of business to attend to...

but first...!

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
>And I'll be doing whatever snow does<br>In summer  
>A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand<br>Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned  
>In summer<p>

I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm  
>And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm<br>And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me  
>Just imagine how much cooler I'll be<br>In summer

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
>The hot and the cold are both so intense<br>Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
>Ratdadat, dadadadoo<br>Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
>But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman<p>

When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
>Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam<br>Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
>When I finally do what frozen things do<br>In summer  
>In summer!<p>

**NYAN**

**X3**


	8. this ROCKS!

**hey there, people of eaaaaaaaarth! aaaaaaaannnnnnnnd... possibly from skyworrrrrrrrld... or durce... or alternia...**

**I am happy to announnnnnnnnce that this story hassssssss...**

**196 VIEEEEEEEEWSSSSSSSS! last time I checked anyways...**

**happy birthday great great aunt Lillian! She's 99 today ~ 12/13/2014**

**also... I'm referencing someone from some FAAAAAAAAMOUS WEEEEEEEEB COMIC! If aaaaaaaanyone knoooooooows whoooooooo, then theeeeeeeey will receive... a digital caaaaaaaake! howeverrrrrrrr... oooooooonly the firrrrrrrrst twoooooooo wiiiiiiiill geeeeeeeet the caaaaaaaake! annnnnnnnd foooooooor the heck of it... i wiiiiiiiill say that i gueeeeeeeess that my broooooooother over theeeeeeeere allllllll ready knoooooooows... that meeeeeeeeans that heeeeeeee won't couuuuuuuunt... in oooooooother woooooooords... the twoooooooo annnnnnnnd he will get caaaaaaaake! have fun gueeeeeeeessing!**

**and may I note that this was still when i felt like giratina was meant to be the goddess of force. and the three elements of dance were TIME, SPACE, and FORCE! can you see what I'm implying...? well... now this was a idea I had when I was learning dance in seventh grade. **

**I don't own pokemon, invader zim, frozen, the web comic character I was imitating, the other web comic characters I mentioned, ASDF movies, my little pony(ta), or rock `n` roll.**

**chapter eight: well this rocks...**

The team was really excited that morning! An arcanine, by the name of Jade, had given the group a letter from three of the coolest pokemon out there!

they say one can control time!  
>It's rumored that the other can manipulate space!<br>And tales once told that the last one was a powerful force user who could force the craziest of things to happen!

they also took pride in being greaaaaaaaat dancers too! the team was quite privillaged to be invited to a dance party. they truely were!

however, it looks like the girls can't go to it... Poor Aquamarine had caught a cold... (most likely from all that frozen fun four or five days ago... so she had to stay at the team Spontanious Combustion base. she wasn't alone. Robyn, Amber, ZappyX3, Katie, and the authoress. there was an invader zim marathon going on that day, and they didn't want to miss it...

"Hey Robyn," Amber gave a quizical look at the authoress and Robyn. "Why, in the name of andrew hussie, are there two of you? TWO OF YOU!"

they both laughed nervously... untillllllll one of themmmmmmmm spoke uuuuuuuup...

"It's becaaaaaaaause of an unstaaaaaaaable tiiiiiiiime loop...-"

"could you please stop it with the trolls text?!" ZappyX3 cut one off.

the authoress groaned. "Only IIIIIIII am supoooooooosed to break the fouuuuuuuurth waaaaaaaall!"

now, about a few miles away, the stupid and crazy idiotic boys were walking through mirror cove. girls, BE the stupid and crazy idiotic boys.

you are now the stupid and crazy idiotic boys.

as Tim and Bob were walking through a place called mirror cove, an incredible place, with walls so shiny, that you can see yourself in them!

"Hey Bob?" Tim asked his shedinja partner.

"Yeah?" Bob answered the riolu.

"When did you change your name to bob?"

"Oh. I changed my name to Bob Mens Room out of pure boredom in a scene transision in the third chapter, why?"

"A certain reviewer and reader asked the authoress on the fifth of november."

"Oh. okay."

it was all so peaceful, until a thunder cloud in the shape of a certain flying poptart cat rolled over INDOORS and electrocuted the land, causing Tim to fall down a cliff that wasn't ever even there before! then two evil laughters came from the heavens above and shook the sky.

the authoress and another authoress to another story waved their authoress pens. It started raining toast over bob, making him panic to the point where Tim had to thwack him with a ukulele, belonging to his twin sister. Over Tim, it rained an assortment of many accordions, gitaurs, ukuleles, flutes, fifes, recorders, piccolos, clarinets, organs (instrument), bongos, trumpets, pianos, slide wistles, cymbals, and pie boxes.

"POISONOUS ROCKS ARE MY ONLY WEAKNESSS!" Tim screeched like a little girl, at the top of his lungs.

When it seemed that sanity didn't exist anymore, (uh... sanity doesn't exist here...) the sky opened up, arceus came down, and screamed "I HATE YOU, AUTHORESS!"

he then looked at the cowering pokemon.

"Okay, who angered the authoress?" he grunted.

the boys still continued to cower in fear.

arceus sighed. "Don't freak. it's just the authoress..." he paused for a moment. "Ah, yes. the authoress powers have become weaker over the past eons..."

Tims eyes widened in realization. "My older sister is THAT old?!"

suddenly, a pricy vintage pie plate that cooks pies up to five seconds faster fell out of a mysterious portal to the my little ponyta demension. it landed on Tims head, knocking him out.

"Shiney weasel cookies..." he mumbled as he fell to the ground.

arceus didn't care about the random item falling from the sky. Nor, the fact that some pony was crying about how she would trade her fresh apples for the pie plate. not even the point that the random object had hit some one on the head.

but arceus just shrugged and led the duo to mirror coves center, where dialga, palkia, and giratina were dancing.

their timing was terrible.

arceus glared at the trio of twinkletoes's, causing them to cringe.

"but Dirk," Dialga wimpered. "we can't dance, unless we have a metronome!"

"And, Roxy, you know, mesprite was sick today." Giratina added. "she plays the drums."

"and we can't dance without a rythem." palkia commented. "dave and rose know this to be true."

dialga and giratina nodded and agreed with an "Uh-huh! see, John gets it!"

Dirk, the arceus, groaned. "well just stop. unless you can get someone that can play the drums to play them."

At that moment, random rock music played loudly and obnoxiously as a mysterious shadowey figure magicaly appeared, that so happened to be playing the drums.

Dirk groaned even louder.

"OH ME!" he yelled over the music, "NOT THE AUTHORESS AGAIN!"

a random smoke ball exploded right behind Dirk.

"NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE!" a voice bellowed from the smoke cloud. It just so happened to be the authoress...

"I don't know what in the name of andrew hussie you are talking about, Di Stri!" the authoress said, "It's not a clone, it's not me. at least... I don't THIIIIIIIINK that's a clone..."

`Di Stri` screamed like a Bob.

"And by the way..." the authoress added, "If you guys are wondering about the weird events in this story, most of the time, it's not me. it's... MY SISTER!"

Di Stri gave the authoress a quizical look. "Your... sister...?"

"Yes, yes. My Sister!" the authoress confirmed. "but if I told you who My Sister really is, It could ruin the whole entire plotline!" she then looked to the left. "Oh, Hi there Dana, nice drums!"

Dana, the epic drummer, Laughed and yelled "THANKS!" over her loud drums.

"I hate rock..." Tim grumbled over the drums slightly.

"REALLY?!" Dana practically screamed over the percussion. "WHAT DID THAT CLOCK TASTE LIKE?!"

The loud rock music continued for hours... however, eventually, the music stopped.

Dirk was suddenly curious.

"So authoress." He asked, "Can you really control EVERYTHING that happens in this story?"

"Yeah?" she answered, "Why?"

"Can you make me super hansome again?"

"Yeah, I guess..." the authoress answered while she waved her authoress pen, thus causing Dirk to become the most handsome pokemon of all.

that next morning, everyone was saying bittersweet goodbyes. however, Inside his heart, Tim was relieved that the rock torture was finally over.

Meanwhile, up in the palace of insanity, the authoress and Dana were talking.

"But, that riolu DID forget one thing...right, Dana?"

"NWEEEHEEEEHEEEEEEHEE!" Dana answered while playing drums and listening to loud, obnoxious music. "Yep, HaHaHa!"

**The authoress out, PEACE! and don't forget to... PK REVIWW!**


	9. golden wolf hero takes over

**alright, i've had enough of this... why does there have to be these ANNOYING FREAKING BULLIES WHO THINK THEY'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE AND BEAT YOU UP FOR LIKING POKEMON AND SUCH AND THEY THROW YOUR BOOKS TO THE GROUND AND RIP UP YOUR DRAWINGS! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!**  
><strong>anyways, thats the story of my school life... eh, back to fanfics..., because... some day bullies will be no more... oh, that reminds me... <strong>

**HELMAROC KING SUDDENLY SWOOPED DOWN ON THE UNSUSPECTING ALEXIS HOFFMAN AND CARRIED HER TO A VOLCANO AND DROPPED HER IN! MUAH-HA-HA-HAAAAA!**

**also, i was at home sick today while writing this story. and my brother helped write this... all i did was edit it to make sense, dit it so it wouldn't be A/N chapter title A/N, found lyrics for the song g-wolf wanted to use, and add earth bound... (beCLAUS it's awesome. seriously!)**

**Anyways, on to the story... unless we want any more sacrifices today... NWEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! **

**I don't own pokemon, earthbound, scatman john, or the parts my brother wrote.**

**Chapter 9: golden wolf hero takes over...**

in the authoress realm, there sat a red head boy in an orange and blue striped shirt, who was waiting at the table because his job was to go around the galaxy to find the perfect omelets, and eat them.

the authoress walked in, wearring a light green dress with a mr. saturn pocket sewn on, holding a plate of omelets. she also was holding a letter addressed to golden wolf hero, her twin brother.

"Ok grovyle," claus answered, "as the official omelet taste tester of the galaxy, give me..."

he grabbed the omelets.

"Hmm..." he said looking at them, "They look perfect..."

"but they need more salt." he added. "yours are 27th out of 3141579123332134578392834738."

the authoress sighed. that was good.

"And your brothers are the next i'm going to try." he added, "well, see ya!"

"WAIT!" the authoress stopped him. "could you deliver this to him when you see him?"

"Kay." he answered while leaving.

"So my sis asked you to give me this?" golden wolf hero asked the galactic omelet taste tester.

"Yeah?" Claus answered, "now hurry up! I WANT MY OMELETS!"

"FIIIIIIIINE!" gold wolf groaned as he grabbed the plate of omelets off of the kitchens counter.

Claus inspected them. "umm... it's burnt, there's a hair in it, DID YOU PUKE ON THEM?! what's with that bandaid it doesn't go here, umm a trombone tuning slide...?" he questioned, "well, this puts YOU at...3141579123332134578392834738 out of 3141579123332134578392834738..."

"fhvberkfrf;fkerfgrfkjfvbheuvgrkfvhurfvgsfeyfrvrhjkgerrrufvgdkasfgueferfirurkughrufh!" gold wolf screamed.

"really? did you just call my brother... a fat hairy wailord pickle who picks noses and eats boogers?!" claus demanded.

gold shook his head.

"oh. then you said it wrong. for pokey, it would be... clausisawesomeandisbetterthanallofyouandallyourchristmasgiftsallbelongtohimnowsobowtoyournewkingthisverymomentorelseyouwillbefedtothemechadragosandtheultimatechimerasoisuggustyoubowtoclausnowandreviewthisstory!"

"you just want me to say that, don't you..."

"YUP!" he yelled, "Bye now!"

the door slamed shut.

gold wolf picked up the letter adressed to him.

_dear brother,_

_it is time for you to get your chapter... _

_while cooking omelets this morning, i burnt my right hand. i won't be able to write/type today. I'm asking you to take care of the new chapter today. be good, and don't kill anyone off, ok? is that clear?! _

_good. now, by next chapter, i'll be able to type again. so have fun! bye!_

_signed, _

_grovyle_

he was confused. "But she's left handed!" he realized.

by then it was too late... he was in control...

(GWOLF IS AUTHOR NOW!)

SO TEAM SPONTANIOUS COMBUSTION WENT TO WALK TO THE BEACH THAT DAY, A SPOT THAT HAD BEEN INACSSESSABLE BECAUSE OF THE AUTHORESS POWERS THAT HID THERE...

A RANDOM VOICE SPOKE INTO GOLD WOLFS MIND.

_BRO, WOULD YOU MIND TURNING CAPS LOCK OFF?!_

_woopsies..._ he answered his twin via telepathy.

"SO WHAT?!" Tim said, "It's only beach cave..."

Aquamarine answered him. "I think bob's the one who is sacred!"

his sister spoke into his mind again.

_you spelled scared wrong..._

_woopsies..._

Aquamarine answered him. "I think bob's the one who is scared!"

she pointed to the shedinja, who was 30 yards behind them.

but the trio carried on...

the beach cave pokemon were feirce!

mad makuhitas, smitten skittys, angry absols, cranky crawdaunt, silly silcoon, crazy crogunk, o.p. octoroc, devious drudgagon, dangerous delcatty, deadly deerling, flaming flareon, and gorgous gyrados... they all had toast!

being the one who feared toast, Bob screamed and ran all the way back to the team base, all the other pokemon followed.

Aquamarine and Timothy marched on, untill they reached the end. they ran into and broke a few walls along the way, but they still made it-

CRASH!

...through...

Aquamarine, in her distraction had ran into a wall, thus breaking it.

"Aqua! you broke the fourth wall!" tim smiled.

"YAY! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!" she screamed in his ear.

"HOW can you be happy about THAT?!" Tim questioned, "WHAT exactly, miss aquatica seamist sapphire coral marine, did you have for breakfast this morning...?"

"a whole box of oreos, magic cake, floor ice cream, 3 giant 12 foot tall oreos, oreo milkshake, chocolate, marshmallows, and I had 9 bottles of sierra mist!, why?!"

he sighed. "Of course you would..."

there was a voice screaming out, right at that moment...

"YOUARENOTPREPARED!"

Tim froze.

Aqua was bouncing up and down.

"YOUARENOTPREPARED!"

whatever it was, it was getting closer... the ground shook...

a little pichu ran out, crying, "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HEEEEEEELP!"

the pichu ran past the team.

Tim was suddenly having second thoughts about going foreward...

whatever it was, it was screaming about not being being prepared... not being prepared for what...? he didn't know, but he was about to find out...

it yelled again...

"YOUARENOTPREPARED!"

IT WAS A MENACING MEWTWO!

and it was going to distroy the world!

everything, including time stopped...

the world was getting ahnnialated with every lazer thrown... tim wanted to call it `PK TECHNO`, because it seemed like psychic powers and techno music blasted with each lazer.

tim thought it sounded like "Bee bop ba bada boop, be bop ba bada boop", in his opinion...

he then continued to destroy earth with PK TECHNO untill the only part of earth left, was ohso castle and... where tim was standing...

mewtwo shot his semi-final pk techno... it hit the sky, where gold wolf was jamming to a song...

_"I'm the Scatman_

_Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub_  
><em>Yo da dub dub<em>  
><em>Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub<em>  
><em>Yo da dub dub<em>  
><em>(I'm the Scatman)<em>  
><em>Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub<em>  
><em>Yo da dub dub<em>  
><em>Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub<em>  
><em>Yo da dub dub<em>

_Ba-da-ba-da-ba-be bop bop bodda bope_  
><em>Bop ba bodda bope<em>  
><em>Be bop ba bodda bope<em>  
><em>Bop ba bodda <em>  
><em>Ba-da-ba-da-ba-be bop ba bodda bope<em>  
><em>Bop ba bodda bope<em>  
><em>Be bop ba bodda bope<em>  
><em>Bop ba bodda bope"<em>

he suddenly got a message from his sister, the other one, not his twin, via wifi.

"GET WITH THE TIMES, GOLDEN WOLF ZERO!~ the queen of evil"

the text had disruppted his thoughts for a split second, and in that split second...

(GROVYLE GAINED CONTROLL!)

the authoress came running across the little bit of land left, next to the crying pichu.

"What's wrong, little one?" she asked it,

the pichu sobbed, "my big brother pikachu was captured by a monster!"

the authoress tilted her head. "Monster...? you don't mean..."

pichu nodded.

grovyle grabbed the pichus paw. "Come on."

the duo ran through beach cave, with land reappearing with each step.

(Gold suddenly took over again!)

"littleinsignificantrioluYOUARENOTPREPAAAAAAAA-' mewtwo started.

(Grovyle was suddenly the leader)

"Hold it right there Giygue!"

it was the authoress, obviously ticked off, eyed two humans behind her and nodded.

"PKKKKKKKKKKK STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARSTOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMM!" it was kumatora and poo!

(G-WOLF)

"WHATIMNOTGIYGUE?!" mewtwo screamed, "IWASRIDOFTHETRAINERWHOCALLEDMETHATLONGAGO!"

tim tilted his head. "Who's Giygue?"

golden wolf sighed, "If grovyle heard that, she'd be ticked..."

suddenly, it started pk starstorming...

"Too late... I think she did..." tim pointed out

(gTG)

the authoress looked up to the sky from the authoress realm...

"FUZZY PICKLES!" she screamed.

Apparently, Kumatora wasn't kidding when she said "If this keeps up, i'm gonna PK STARSTORM the authoress realm"...

at that moment, the palace of insanity was completely in ruins...

"PRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the authoress screamed in anger.

"My bad." Kumatora answered.

because of the palace of insanitys destructification, the authoress powers concealed there were let loose...

(GWH)

...and pk starstorm suddenly turned into... PK APPLE PIEEEEE STOOOOORRRRRM!

"NOOOOOOPIESAREMYONLYWEAKness!" the mewtwo screamed

aqua looked at tim in question. "was that a reference to something...?"

tim just shrugged. "Heck if I know."

"And... what's earthbound...?"

"some dumb game that grovyle's obsessing over."

"ah... I'm gonna play it sometime in between chapters..."

"Go ahead, i don't care."

"What's it about?"

"don't know, don't care"

(Grovyle is the boss now)

everything was back to normal! well, almost... the palace of insanity was destructificated, it was still raining apple pies, and a strange door had appeared where mewtwo was standing...

when the authoress opened it, a pikachu jumped out.

"Thank goodness!" he cried, "Do you know how annoying it is to listen to Scatman John over and over again at a volume of 30?!"

"Big brother!" the little pichu cried and hugged her big brother. it was a happy ending to a random chapter...

**gwh: and as for golden wolf hero...?**

**gtg: well, he won't be narrating any time soon! that's for sure.**

**gwh: darn you**

**gtg: sorry, but you kinda crossed the line with that mewsic...**

**gwh: how?**

**gtg: i'm sure only someone who knows the insane earthbound adventures would know that.**

**gwh: i hate you... now i'm just going to plot my revenge... also... **

***picks up glow in the dark stars in a container***

**gtg: what are you planning?**

**gwh: *throws over twins head***

**PK... STAAAAAAAAARRRRSTOOOOOOOORRRRRRM!**

**gtg: of course you would...**

**/\_/\**  
><strong>( * , * )<strong>  
><strong> ( )~<strong>

**NYAN**


End file.
